The Many Eevee Maniac
by Foxfighter1
Summary: This is about a boy who only carries around eevees. Can he survive in this battiling world?
1. Chapter 1

The Many Eevee Maniac

Chapter1.

Hi I'm Sam Burns and I am a pokemon trainer. I am however a breeder to and I only carry around Eevees. I just beat the elite 4 with my Glaceon but I'm getting ahead of myself so let me start this story at the beginning. It all started when I got my first Eevee and I named him Flame because I new I was gonna' evolve him into a flareon. I just turned 14 so my parents let me go on my great adventure.

I live in Pendom city where the Pendom city gym is. Unfortunately I wasn't strong enough to go there yet so I stayed in the forest and trained with Flame. We walked around together and found a starly.

"Ok Flame, are you ready to win?" I asked with the desire to win in my voice.

"Eevee Eev!" He replied.

"Ok start off with a tackle then turn it into a quick attack Flame!" I commanded. The quick attack worked but the starly got right back up and used a peck. Flame then dodged then went for another tackle and knocked out the starly.

"We did it Flame! We won our first battle, yeah!" I screamed.

"First battle huh? You must be new to the battling world. Hey I got an idea, how about you verse a real trainer now?" A mysteries voice asked.

"Sure but who are you first?' I asked the voice.

"Scott Berkin, you?" He asked.

"Sam Burns now lets battle," I demanded.

"Ok but we can only use 1 pokemon,"

"I only have 1 so it's fine," I had said. The battle had begun with Scott taking out his treeko and I took out flame.

"Ok treeko use absorb and then go for a tackle!" Scott commanded.

"Flame dodge absorb and use quick attack and at his left leg use tail whip," I strategiesed. Flame got hit with both attacks and was knocked out like a light. (Or so it seemed)

"Flame, are you ok?" I asked running up to get him. Then I realized it was all a fake for a sneak attack, so then I whispered. "Ok Flame good idea so this is what we will do. We will pretend to put you back into the pokeball then you use rage tackle ok?" I told him. I walked back and took out a pokeball but just then Flame jumped up and used rage tackle when treeko had his back turned and hit him head on.

Unfortunately he got back up and used take down and this time really knocked him out. I sighed and took out a pokeball returning Flame.

"Nice match, you are very good at strategies but just not as good as me yet. Better luck next time. See you around" Scott told me walking off.

"Wait!" I yelled "Will I ever see you again?"

"Pshaw if our paths cross then yes if not no so see, you, around ok?" He said

"Yes." I answered going back to the gym feeling ready.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

The Many Eevee Maniac

Chapter 2.

I was walking out of the woods when I spotted a second eevee. So since it was an eevee I knew I had to catch it so I took out some berries for it so it would like me instead of making it go by force.

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked gently patting him on the head.

"Eev!" He cried. I got up, took out a pokeball and captured him getting my second eevee who I call Aquamon since he will be a vaporeon. I walked out of the woods to buy a water stone, a fire stone, some berries, potions, the TM fire spin and the TM aqua jet for Flame and Aquamon. I quickly taught Aquamon aqua jet and flame fire spin. Then it was off to the gym. It was rock type so I made my way to gym leader Jesse Buron.

"Hey Buron, I challenge you to a gym battle!" I announced at him.

"Ok Sam but just because you're new doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. We will use 2 pokemon not 1 not 3 not 1half not 4, 1 understand?" He said. (That was a reference to Alice's Restaurant.)

"Yes," I said getting Aquamon ready. He took out a nosepass ready for action. The battle had begun with him using rock throw.

"Aquamon break through the rock and have a head on attack with aqua jet on 3. 1, 2…3!" I yelled. It worked with nosepass on the ground with a big cut across his forehead.

"Come on nosepass use tackle!" Jesse yelled. Right when nosepass was at Aquamon he said "Now use harden!" Aquamon was sent back all the way to me.

"We have him now so when nospass' back is turned use aqua jet ok?" I whispered. He did as I told him and nosepass was knocked out. He then sent out an onix.

"Onix use bind and don't let go until he's knocked out for real." He commanded. Aquamon was trapped until I told him to try aqua jet or rage tackle. Aqua jet got him out for one second and then was knocked out. I sent out Flame hoping he could do this. Onix used bind again only this time when I commanded rage tackle on his own Flame used quick attack to get away.

Flame also jumped on onix's head and used fire spin hurting his eyes.

"Flame that was a great strategy but don't do things on your own like that, it kind of scares me ok?" I told him.

"Come on onix use rock throw then bind to get rid of him now!" Jesse screamed getting aggravated. Unfortunately his idea worked so I had to rush to the pokemon center so they could rest.

"I hope I have better luck next time," I said checking into the Pendom city hotel having a nice long rest ready to fight another day.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

The Many Eevee Maniac

Chapter 3

I had just lost the gym battle so I took out the stones and evolved Flame and Aquamon turning them into a vaporeon and a flareon making sure the one I evolved into a vaporeon knew water jet I was training. Trying to look for some pokemon I saw Scott walking this way.

"Hey Sam you still here? There is a bunch of pokemon up route 213. Wanna come?" He asked me.

"Sure," I replied. We finally made it to route 213 where I could see pokemon as far as the human eye ever could.

"So how many pokemon have you collected and what are they?" Scott asked taking out treeko ready for battle in the tall grass.

"I got 2 eevees and evolved them into a vaporeon and flareon," I told him taking both of them out. Right there we saw a kakuna and metapod ready to battle.

"Looks like a team battle Scott. You wanna go battle side by side with me?" I asked preparing Flame for battle.

"Why not, could be fun," He said preparing his treeko. The battle began with kakuna and metapod using tackle.

"Quick treeko use that new hold ability I taught you!" Scott commanded. Treeko then sprung up and grabbed both kakuna and metapod.

"Flame use fires spin and make sure treeko is safe!" I also commanded. A huge ring of fire suddenly covered kakuna, metapod and treeko.

"Treeko toss them into the fire now!" Scott caught on. I then called out Aquamon to douse the flames.

"You were great Scott," I told him returning Flame and Aquamon.

"Pshaw Sam," He grunted returning treeko. My face went grim as I walked away.

"Sam I'm only kidding can't you take a joke?" Scott laughed hysterically.

"Oh man I thought you were serious for a moment," I got out a cough and chuckle. We were walking back to the Pendom city gym for a rematch.

"Are you sure you're ready for a rematch this soon Sam?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah, I'm more prepared now then I ever was," I told him with determination in my voice as I walked through the doors.

"Come for a rematch so soon huh? Well good luck kid… you'll need it," Jesse told me without the slightest sense of fear in his voice.

"Now I'm ready to win so watch out!" I yelled with some anger in my voice.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

The Many Eevee Maniac

Chapter 4

I stared at Jesse as he stared at me waiting to send out a pokemon.

"Nosepass I choose you!" Jesse screamed as he threw a pokeball at the middle of the stadium.

"Go Aquamon, wipe him out!" I also screamed having my vaporeon fight.

"Quick use aqua jet at the side of his nose!" I commanded clutching my hand into a fist. Aquamon rush as fast as he could at nospasses big red nose.

"Now jump and use rock throw straight down nosepass!" He tried to counter.

"Break through the rock and use aqua jet straight up Aquamon! Come on buddy you can do it!" I encouraged having faith in him. He had a direct hit knocking nosepass out pretty bad. I could tell it needed a nice long rest.

"You did good buddy but now I'll take out your brother." Jesse said to the nosepass returning it to its pokeball.

"What do you mean 'brother' I thought it was an onix?" I asked confused.

"No no no I mean they are my family to me and each other since I had no family of my own I replaced it with my pokemon." He explained to me very thouroly as onix came out of his pokeball.

"Oooooooooooooooni!!!" Onix roared at the top of his rock like lungs. (I really don't know where he breaths so this time it's ok for a mistake.)

"Onix use bind then iron tail on his head knocking him out!" Jesse I could tell was really fighting now using a strategy that could probably knock Aquamon out for a month or longer. I had to think fast before it was to late.

"Ok onix use iron tail!" He yelled. Onix was dropping his tail right on Aquamon's head when I thought… "Ok now use aqua jet without propelling yourself anywhere!" He did as I said and smashed the tail away from Aquamon letting go of the grip.

"Now use aqua jet at his head!" I commanded punching thin air.

"Come on Sam you can do it! You just have to believe!" A mysterious yet familiar voice called out.

"What if I can't?" I asked the voice

"Pshaw." Right then and there I new the voice was Scott Berkin here to cheer me on. Aquamon did it! He knocked that onix out with one blow to the face.

"Congrats man, you won!" Scott cheered.

"#&, I lost to this armature. This sucks." Jesse whispered. (Not too quietly.)

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh ummmmmmm I just said congrats on the victory. Here is your earth badge." He said giving me the badge.

"I just won an earth badge!" I announced holding it up in the air.

"Where are you going now Sam?" Scott asked.

"I'm just going to Bardom city to check out a contest then take a boat to Koaldin island for my second gym battle." I told him.

"Can I come with?" He asked.

"Sure," I told him. So with my new friend we went off on our big adventure.

THE END


End file.
